A Time of Healing
by Clemences-are-so-sexy
Summary: "Is Best Suffered Through With Family" The Doctor was said too have lost all his family in the Time War. But what if a child of his survived? A child that wasn't his wife's? A child who's mother had been his best friend? Meet the Doctor's daughter and follow her as she travels with her father through time and space and grows up in that magical blue police box. Will follow Season 1


The scream pierced the air sharp and ringing long after it had ended. It was pain-filled and harsh. It emanated from the small house sitting in the middle of the red grass field. The area outside was till and peaceful, a light wind blew through the grass and the trees painting the picture of serenity and solitude.

The same could not be said for the inside of the shack.

The old bed that lay in the one room of the house had been pushed to the centre of the room and was occupied by a woman. She had long auburn hair that was tied up in a messy bun and she had heterochromia. Her left eye was green and the other a startlingly pale blue. Her loose red dress was pulled up to rest above her perched knees. She was also giving birth.

Her bulging stomach heaved as she breathed through contractions, gritting her teeth in an attempt to hold back another scream. She ultimately failed. The second scream, even more pained than the other, had her clamping her hands down on the sides of the bed. A hand briefly rested over hers for a moment.

"It's alright Sight. Everything's alright."

The soothing words came from the house's other occupant. The man that, while wishing he could be holding the Sight's hand, was trapped in his position at the end of the bed, delivering the baby.

"We're almost there Sight," he grinned tiredly. "Almost there."

'How close," The Sight panted. "Is close Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned and let out a short laugh. "Soon," he replied just as a contraction hit and the Sight was screaming again. The Doctor winced. He couldn't bear this. Seeing his best friend in pain. He just couldn't bear it.

He looked between the Sight's legs and examined, a smile coming to his grim face, pained though it was.

"I can see the head," The Doctor reported and the Sight let out a small, tired, sarcastic "Hooray!"

"Next contraction," The Doctor began. "Big push."

She didn't have to wait long. The next contraction was on her as soon as the Doctor had finished speaking and as she screamed, she pushed with all her might. And she pushed. And on the next contraction she pushed. And pushed. And again. Push. Push. Push.

A small cry pierced the air and all was still for a moment as a baby's cry filtered through the ears of the two Time Lords.

The Doctor gulped as his hands reached and cradled the small, blood covered form that he'd just delivered, drawing it into his arms, uncaring of his now dirtied clothes. His gloved hands went through the motions of separating the umbilical cord as he simply stared down at the bundle of life in his arms. Eventually, the voice of the Sight reached him in his dazed state.

"Is it alright? Doctor, is the baby alright?!" Sight's frantic questions were filled with tears.

"She's fine," The Doctor reported, tears in his own eyes. "She's beautiful."

"She?" Sight questioned. "A daughter?"

"Yes," The Doctor confirmed as he shifted the crying bundle to lay in his left arm as he wriggled his right against his thigh to remove the plastic glove. "A daughter." He bought his bare hand up. "_Our_ daughter." He touched her cheek with is bare hand and the reaction was instant.

All at once, a rush of feeling flew through the Doctor's body and mind. He gasped as it ran through him and the baby, now again cradled in both arms, stopped crying and lay still. She did what could only be described as a sigh and snuggled her way into the warmth of her father's hands.

The Doctor laughed as a small flicker of contentment flashed across his mind. So this was what it was like, he mused. Bonding to one's child.

Again, Sight's voice reached him. "Stop hogging her Doctor and bring me my daughter."

The Doctor did as commanded and walked slowly to Sight's side. She now wore gloves like the Doctor and reached for her child with eager hands. "Hand her over now!"

The Doctor laughed and eased the bundle of warmth into the arms of his best friend. His daughter's sadness at the loss of her father flittered through The Doctor's mind and he sent a small wave of his feelings through his mind and into his daughter's. She lightened up at the knowledge that her father was still there.

The Sight herself laughed as she cradled her daughter, staring down at the miracle of ife in her arms.

"You have to bond with her Sight," The Doctor let out in a rush as he pulled a chair from the nearby table to sit by her bedside. "It's the most… _amazing_ thing!"

"I can't," Sight sighed sadly. "Doctor you know I can't."

"You could," The Doctor argued, laying a hand on her thigh. "You could."

The Sight shook her head. "The War is coming Doctor and I _will_ die." Sight looked down at their daughter sadly. "I can' have her live through that."

"You won't die!" The Doctor nearly shouted at her. "You won't!"

"Doctor!" Sight cut through the shouts. "Don't argue with a Seer. The War will come. I _will_ die. And there's nothing you can do to change that."

Sight clutched the child closer to her chest, feeling the warmth from the small body but unable to touch the soft, blood-covered flesh.

"What's her name?" The Doctor asked.

"Alyria," Sight sighed. "Her name's Alyria."

As she spoke the name in hushed Gallifreyan, it sealed itself in the baby's tiny hearts. A word never to be spoke again save for by her parents and when she married. Her greatest and most dangerous secret… and she wasn't even an hour old.

"Alyria," The Doctor tested the name in his mouth. "It suits her."

"Yes it does," Sight agreed. "What shall we call her?"

The Doctor answered in an instant. "Xavier."

Sight sighed. "Doctor…"

"After her mother," The Doctor finished with a warm and sad smile.

Tears filled Sight's eyes and the Doctor stood to sit on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on her arm, squeezing gently.

"You have to go," Sight ordered through her tears.

"No I don't," The Doctor smirked, tears in his own eyes.

"Please Doctor!" Sight begged. "If you don't leave now I _will _bond to her. I _will _keep her. And we _will_ die."

Sight all but pushed Xavier into the Doctor's arms, simultaneously handing her over and clawing at her to keep her close. Eventually, the Doctor won. He held Xavier tightly in his arms and scooted away from Sight's clawing hands. He stood quickly, spinning and walking quickly to place his daughter in his jacket which lay on the table. He laid her gently down and covered her in the folds of the coat. Her distress at being put down calmed as she inhaled her father's scent.

The Doctor meanwhile, charged back over to the bed and without a moment's hesitation, cupped Sight's cheeks in his hands and smashed his lips to hers.

Sight's hands flew up to hand around his neck as they kissed roughly with tongue and teeth. The Doctor got as close to Sight as he possibly could, a hand moving from her cheek to her hair and Sight's hands mirrored him as they tugged on each other's hair, groaning in the pleasure of the small pain. They parted for a moment and Sight whispered, "I love you." The Doctor quickly replied. "I know."

Their lips went quickly back to each other, the kiss calming slightly. The Doctor's tongue sought entrance in her mouth which the Sight easily granted, their tongues twisting in a deep and passionate kiss. This continued on, Sight's hands toying with the hair at the nape of the Doctor's neck. They parted for a moment and Sight whispered, "I love you." The Doctor quickly replied. "I know."

Their lips met one last time, the kiss light and filled with sadness. Hands went to cheeks to wipe away the salty tears that feel from eyes and they separated when the sadness became too much to bear. Foreheads leant against each other, the Sight and the Doctor looked into one another's eyes. "I love you," The Doctor whispered. "I know," Sight replied as her eyes slid closed. The Doctor's own eyes slid shut as he pecked Sight's lips one last time. He leant himself closer to her, immersing himself in her one last time, before he ripped himself away.

By the time Sight opened her eyes, the Doctor was gone from her side, her daughter was gone from the table and the house door was swinging on its hinges. "I love you Alyria," Sight whispered to herself. "Please know that."

Sobs finally wracked her body as she curled her sore body into a ball, her hands clutching her knees tightly as the reality of the situation caught up to her.

In the still and peaceful meadow a light breeze ruffled the red grass and trees painting the picture of serenity and solitude. An anguish filled scream wrenched itself from the throat the occupant of the house in the middle of the field. Then all was still.

It had always been said that sadness was the cause of serenity.

* * *

**NOTE: **Alyria is pronounced A-_lie-_ria. The 'y' is pronounced 'i'.


End file.
